The Voice Within
by Lady-Lexi
Summary: Albus Dumbledore reflects on his most important charge. Songfic to 'The Voice Within' by Christina Aguilera(OotP spoiler )


The Voice Within  
  
A songfic by Lexi Summers aka Lady Lexi  
  
All rights for 'The Voice Within' belong to Christina Aguilera. All rights for Harry Potter and anything related to him belong to JK Rowling  
  
Dedicated to my sister Emma, who may not always be my favourite person, but is always there when I need her.  
  
(HTML or Fanfic.net is playing up. Song lyrics are enclosed in *)  
  
"In my opinion, having a care and concern for others is the highest of human qualities"  
  
Professor Fred Hollows, Ophthalmologist, humanist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Young boy, don't cry  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall*  
  
I watch you, my child. I see past the shield you place in front of your face. You have learnt to hide your emotions well, haven't you, my child? No doubt the relentless hardships you have faced in your short existence have taught you not to let others see into your soul.  
  
Today is September the first, traditionally the day that the teenagers of the magical world return to Hogwarts. You sit at the Gryffindor table with your friends, as they happily anticipate the new academic year. They notice no difference. Oh yes, they see you are quiet. After all, you have lost a godfather. But they do not notice that you do not eat, do not smile, do not laugh.  
  
You are strong, my Harry. Living with your "family" all these years has strengthened you and taught you never to admit weakness. How I wish I could go back in time and change the past, so that you could grow up happily. Life is hard now , my Harry. For all of us. But it will not get better yet. Oh no, we all have burdens to bear and demons to face, and will do so before this war is over, you more than anyone. But you will snap, no matter how hard you try to stay strong. You will cry one day. And when you do, I will be here.  
  
*Young boy, it's alright  
  
You tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly*  
  
Do not be afraid, do not worry, my boy. We are here for you. No matter what you may think. It is now well into October, and still you are strong, still you stand tall. Still you are silent, only speaking when absolutely necessary. Minerva is worried, all the staff are. Even Snape. But it would be like pulling teeth to get him to admit it. We care for you, perhaps we care for you more than any other student we have ever taught.  
  
Your work has certainly improved, hasn't it, my boy? You complete your practical tasks on the first try, and your written work is brilliant. Your work is equal to, perhaps exceeds even your friend Miss Granger's, but your magic is so much more powerful. Your teachers think you are wonderful, think you have only just started to do your absolute best, but they worry still. But I know why you try so hard. For you must be the best. If you are to live to see your graduation.  
  
Don't forget your life, my child. You must not drift from your friends. They are your heart, your soul. Do not forget them. It will be over someday, my child. You will not have this responsibility forever. Then you will be free. Free to become an auror or whatever. (Although I will put up quite a fight for you to teach defence here before you ever work for Fudge.) Free to live.  
  
*When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems*  
  
How we dream of a perfect world, my little phoenix. Where mistakes are forgiven and corrected, and hardship and misery is a long forgotten memory. You are struggling with so many people's burdens. Your friends have each other. Neville, Ginny. Dean, Lavender. Seamus, Parvarti. Ron, Hermione. But you, you have found yourself alone.  
  
*No one ever wants to bother to explain  
  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means*  
  
No one is there for you in your eyes, my diamond. So hard and strong and bright and beautiful and precious, yet so fragile. No one to turn to, no one to notice the dark rings around your eyes and your thin frame. No one to care when you cannot sleep, not because of the darklord, for you mastered Occlumency long ago, but because of nightmares. But I am here. You may not see me, but I am here. Always here.  
  
* When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within*  
  
Follow your heart. It has lead you this far, and on it's own it has never failed you. It has saved you many times. But your experience with your godfather has told your mind not to trust your heart, your voice within. But you must, for it is your strongest strength, and with the power you have, that is saying something. You must follow your heart.  
  
*Young boy, don't hide  
  
You'll never change if you just run away*  
  
Do not hide from us, my saviour. Things will never be right if you hide. But you are brave. You do not run, oh no, you never run. You hide only your emotions, your problems, your hurts. But you mustn't. You must follow your heart, and trust yourself, but you must not hide from us. It will be your downfall.  
  
*Young boy just hold tight  
  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day*  
  
It will get better, my little Gryffindor. Hold on. You need only be a hero to the world for a little while longer. You will see the light again. But you will always be a hero to me. You cannot escape that, little Gryffindor. Hold on for just a little longer.  
  
*Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul*  
  
When did you become knowledgeable of the darkness of the world, my prince? When did you stop being a child? At three years old? Seven? It is hard for you to brave. To your friends, enemies, your teachers, your relatives. But you are. You are always brave. You would give your life for someone you didn't know if the situation that faced them was unfair, wouldn't you, my prince?  
  
*When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within *  
  
You must follow your heart. You must learn to trust and love again. Do not forget us. We are here. You may not see us, but we will always be here for you. No matter what happens.  
  
*Life is a journey  
  
It can take you anywhere you want to go  
  
As long as you're learning  
  
You'll find all you'll need to know  
  
(Be strong)  
  
You'll break it  
  
(Hold on)  
  
You'll make it  
  
Just don't forsake it because  
  
No one can tell you what you can't do  
  
No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you*  
  
The good times are coming, my prodigy. And they will come sooner if you believe in yourself and in us. You are a wonderful wizard. Brilliant, powerful, logical and brave. But you are an even better person. You hold in your soul a compassion for life and other people that is a beautiful thing. Don't hide it. It is special to us all. One day you will see it.  
  
* When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within*  
  
My heart skips a beat when I hear you knock on the door to my office. You has come to see me! You enter, and give me a note, saying, "Professor McGonagall sent me, sir."  
  
I read the note with a frown. It is written in Minerva's neat handwriting.  
  
Do Something, Albus M  
  
I look up, the frown rapidly being replaced by a look of concern. Your eyes are dark, you are thinner than I have ever seen you. You look so fragile, so hurt that I can do nothing more than look.  
  
At first you stare back. Then, suddenly, your eyes grow bright, and you look at the carpet, ashamed, trying to hide the sadness in your eyes. I rise quietly and move quickly around my desk. You do not see me.  
  
I put my elderly hand under your chin. I feel the unmistakeably touch of shaved skin. My Harry has grown up, hasn't he. I gently force you to look at me, so your eyes meet mine. A lone tear slips silently from from those beautiful emerald eyes. Eyes filled with pain, sadness and loneliness.  
  
My heart aches for you, little griffin. I meet your gaze with no twinkle in my eyes, only sadness. Suddenly, I put my arms around your small, too thin frame. I draw you to me in a comforting embrace. Hesitantly, as though afraid to believe, you rest you head against my chest and bury your face in my robes. One of my hands rests on your raven black hair, the other on your back. And I hold my child, my Harry.  
  
* Young boy, don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall *  
  
I am here, my child. Never forget that I am here.  
  
Well, there it is! Post number 2 of my first attempt at fanfiction. Please take the time to review and comment, it makes my day to get any review, no matter how short.  
  
Thankyou to all who have reviewed post 1. A special thanks to Dzeyton for his/her? Wonderful suggestions and comments.  
  
And, of course I'm a better reader, so fell free to email me with anything to edit!  
  
~Lady Lexi~ 


End file.
